Implements with handles, such as recreational equipment and work tools, are utilized by the user's hand grasping the handle. Often such an implement is utilized for relatively long periods of time, require precise hand and arm control, and may be used by consecutive multiple users. Thus, a handle capable of conforming ergonomically to the contours of each user's hand would enhance user comfort, control, maneuverability, and decrease direct and indirect injuries which could result from using the implement.
Currently, various handles capable of conforming to an user's grip are available. For example, a common approach is to provide a pre-contoured handled generally conforming to an average hand and having a resilient outer layer that can be deformed temporarily at points of greatest pressure generated by the user's tight grip on the handle. However, this approach cannot provide adequate conformation if the user does not have an average hand, does not grip tightly enough, or wants to save the conformation for future use. Another approach is to provide a handle which can be custom molded by a third party. The obvious disadvantage is the additional expense and time associated with such custom fitting as well as the fact that the conformation is permanent and thus comfortable for only one user thereafter. Still another approach is to provide a handle having a shape molding capability through one or more layers of chemically or thermally activated materials. This approach provides custom fitting without undue time and expense. However, due to the small time frame available once the material has been activated in which the user must shape the handle and often due to the instability of such materials, this approach is unforgiving of mistakes in shaping the handle or inadvertent activation of the material. Furthermore, even if the handle is successfully molded, it cannot be remolded for any other person thereafter.
Therefore, there is a need for a handle that can be reconfigured quickly, easily, and inexpensively to conform to the contours of an user's hand. Moreover, the handle should provide means for saving the grip contours of the last user. Finally, the handle should be repeatedly reconfigurable to accommodate multiple users and to permit fine adjustments for the present user.